ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Reckless Wiring (2017)
Reckless Wiring featured the professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines that play out on EAW's primary brand Dynasty Wrestlers portrayed heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. After King of Elite, Jacob Senn would come onto Dynasty and celebrate his retention of the EAW World Heavyweight Championship and preached his confidence in no one being able to defeat him, calling for a challenger to meet him. He would be met with two challengers that would accept: TLA and Xavier Williams. Both men would vouch for themselves on deserving to challenger for the World Heavyweight Championship, but Sebastian Monroe would interrupt and announce that the next show would host a contender's match between the two men for the right to challenge the champion at Reckless Wiring. On that show, Jacob Senn would go up against Scott Oasis and defeat him in dominating fashion. In the main event, Xavier Williams would walk out with the victory against TLA, but Jamie O'Hara would attempt to intervene in the match to attack Xavier only to be put to a stop by Lucian Black. The following week, Xavier would appear on Dynasty to speak about the opportunity he had earned while also leading to the announcement of a stipulation for their match at Reckless Wiring. However, Jacob Senn would interrupt him and continue to gloat about how Dynasty revolved around him and would continue to at Reckless Wiring. Xavier would continue to announce the first stipulation of the match, a Street Fight Match, given the opportunity to do whatever he wanted to him on that night. Jacob would retort with the final two stipulations made for the polls, a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match and a Barbed-Wire Steel Cage Match, in homage of the last Reckless Wiring. Xavier would be content with these stipulations and demand that Jacob join him in the ring to settle it tonight, but Jacob Senn would back away and hold his title high in the air to mock him. The following show, Jacob Senn would defeat Anthony Leonhart in singles competition, only to be attacked by Xavier Williams with an ''End of the World ''powerbomb to the canvas and the ring apron. On the final show before Reckless Wiring during a match with Xavier Williams and The Heart Break Boy, Jacob Senn would intervene to cause a disqualification in an attempt to pay him back from his assault on him. After defending his championship on Dynasty against Moongoose McQueen, Drake Jaeger was in need of a new contender for his EAW Interwire Championship. The Dynasty after King of Elite, Sebastian Monroe would announce a fatal four-way match to determine the number one contender to the championship and Drake Jaeger would face Ross Vegas with a victorious effort on his part. On the next show, Sebastian Monroe would announce the contenders for the match when Drake Jaeger would join him in the ring when he announced him. He would announce Atilano Castillos, Lucas Johnson, Mark Michaels, and Methuselah would be the four men in the fatal four-way match on the next show. On that show, Kelly Hackenschmidt would pick up a victory over Drake Jaeger after Drake decided to leave the match while Methuselah would be able to win the contender's match and be declared the number one contender for the championship. On the following week, Methuselah would defeat Atiliano Castillos in singles competition while Drake Jaeger would give a stirring speech about their match and how he will retain his championship in the Tokyo Dome. The final show before Reckless Wiring would host a discussion between Drake Jaeger and Methuselah about the stipulations, being announced as a No Count Outs Match, No Disqualification Match, and a Steel Cage Match. During the Xavier Williams and TLA match to determine the number one contender for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship, Jamie O'Hara would attempt to intervene and cost Xavier Williams the match, but Lucian Black would put a stop to this and prevent him from ruining the match. The following week, Jamie would walk through the halls his signature sledgehammer to hunt down Lucian to try and get some redemption, but security would take him from behind while Lucian would tell him that he could have it if he could beat an opponent of his choosing the next week, Moongoose McQueen. On that show, Jamie would be able to get the victory against Jamie, officially confirming the match between the two for Reckless Wiring. On the final show before Reckless Wiring, Lucian would tell Jamie that the stipulations would be that the winner of their match would compete for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship, if he had lost that Jamie would get a favor from Monroe, and that if Jamie had lost, he would be forced to shake Xavier's hand on the following Dynasty. Results: Poll Results: Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2017